


Alone

by Growing_sprout



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Sad, kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Growing_sprout/pseuds/Growing_sprout
Summary: Somewhat of what im currentaly feeling





	Alone

Lying in bed. Wasn't hard. Bobble was in bed at 14:00. No one to talk to. Alone. Goggles was doing turf with Rider Emp and Skull. Her Mother was reading. Her father. At work. Alone. She couldn't talk to anyone... Why is she here. She could be reading. Writing. Anything else other then just lying down. Her limbs wouldn't move. She was stuck. No one to knock. To hear. To listen.  
.  
Asleep  
.  
16:00. Two hours of rest. She wanted to sleep her life away. in the blissful abyss of darkness. Where she didn't need to pretend. Hide her sadness. The world was weighting down on her. Parents expectation stress and pain. Not having anyone to tell this to without getting concern. All of the sadness bubbling up inside. Never wanting to awake.  
.  
Sigh  
.  
Time passed it was 17:00 but it felt like a hour. Time moving slower. Feeling sluggish. Memory being eaten away by stress anxiety and pressure. Alone.Suffering alone was hard. Bobble wanted to frown. To cry. To ask for help. But if she did. Then they would say that she's weak. That something little like that shouldn't affect her. No one to console her. She ccan't ay anything in fear of rejection. Fear of being cast away in a bright world. She could be outside with her friends. But she just can't. That smile that was always on her face was a lie. Learning to make her team smile at the darkest of times. Can't she be like Aloha. Where he is always smiling. So why can't she do that for herself?  
.  
Staring  
.  
She made stories online. good ones. But she still needed to take writing tutoring. And it was boring. Why can't her parents let her improve on her own. Just let her be. 'I'll just write a story. A good one.' She thought. Maybe this will change their mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Rip


End file.
